Le sang du Rohan
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Nul ne saura jamais ce qui a poussé Grima à rejoindre Saruman. Mais il est là, à ses côtés, sur le balcon. Il regarde l'armée du Magicien, et écoute ses cris. Et il comprend qu'ils sonnent le glas du Rohan.


Auteur : Natanael. Ou Nat, pour les flemmards. …Pour moi, quoi.

Disclaimer : Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que, n'étant ni Tolkien ni Jackson, je ne possède aucun droit sur le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Spoiler : Focus sur le début du chapitre 28 du film Les deux tours : _L'Isengard se déchaîne_. Pour rappel, c'est le moment où Saruman envoie ses troupes attaquer le Gouffre de Helm, sous les yeux de Grima. …Comment ça, j'ai spoilé ?

Warning : J'aime bien les méchants. Ils ont toujours des personnalités intéressantes. Même si je les fais OOC, comme tous les personnages que je mets en scène. Si vous haïssez Grima, passez votre chemin !

OoOoOoOoO

**Le sang du Rohan**

OoOoOoOoO

Dans une des hautes salles d'Orthanc, deux hommes s'affairaient. L'un, grand et tout de blanc vêtu, se tenait droit et fier. L'autre, sombre et voûté, se tapotait la lèvre avec un mouchoir sale.

« Le Gouffre de Helm a une faiblesse. Susurra l'homme sombre, Grima, en saisissant un des obscurs bougeoirs d'Orthanc. Son mur d'enceinte est taillé dans la roche, hormis un petit caniveau à sa base, un peu plus grand qu'un égout. »

Il regarda son nouveau maître, le seigneur d'Isengard, verser d'étranges petites pierres noires de sa fabrication dans un épais récipient de fer. L'inquiétude et la curiosité se lisaient de paire dans ses yeux.

« …Comment ? Murmura l'homme en se penchant sur le panier de métal qui contenait les mystérieux cailloux noirs. Comment le feu pourrait-il défaire la roche ? Quel genre de machine pourrait abattre le mur ? »

Grima sentit soudain la main froide de Saruman l'arrêter dans son geste. Froide et ferme. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, le temps pour le Magicien de lui faire comprendre de ne jamais, _jamais_ se pencher avec une bougie sur cette invention. Il l'écarta de la table avec délicatesse, passant devant lui pour quitter la pièce. Les yeux clairs de l'ancien conseiller de Théoden se posèrent sur cette menace sombre qui planait, endormie dans son berceau de métal. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque le feu la réveillera ?

« Si on fait une brèche dans le mur, assura soudain la voix forte de Saruman, le Gouffre de Helm tombera.

-Même en cas de brèche, rétorqua Grima en le suivant dans la salle du Palantir, il faudrait être un très grand nombre, des milliers pour prendre d'assaut la forteresse.

-Des dizaines de milliers. Rectifia le Magicien, imperturbable.

-Mais monseigneur ! Objecta Langue-de-serpent, le suivant à présent sur son balcon. Il n'existe pas une telle armée ! »

En quittant l'ombre d'Orthanc, il fut tout d'abord aveuglé par la morsure du soleil, et ne distingua plus rien. Mais il entendit un son de cor inconnu et menaçant, qui résonna dans tout l'Isengard. Une grande clameur s'éleva du sol, semblant accueillir la venue de Saruman. Très vite, les yeux de l'homme du Rohan s'acclimatèrent à la lumière agressive de l'astre du jour. Il discerna, couvrant toutes les terres à présent désolées de la vallée du Magicien, une immense forme noire et mouvante portant lances et bannières déchirée, ornées de la main blanche de son maître. Malgré la puissante vue de son peuple, Grima ne parvint pas à évaluer le nombre de combattants assemblés devant Orthanc. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Des dizaines de milliers…

« Un nouveau pouvoir s'élève. Déclara placidement Saruman, s'adressant à son armée. La victoire est imminente ! »

Les acclamations bruyantes des Huruks-Hai reprirent, plus fortes encore qu'à leur arrivée. L'ancien conseiller du roi adressa un regard incertain au seigneur blanc. Mais ses yeux revinrent très vite sur la masse sombre des soldats de l'Isengard, comme attirés par un aimant. Comme ils semblaient petits, vus d'en haut… Pas plus grands qu'une colonie de fourmis. De nombreuses fourmis.

« Cette nuit, poursuivit le Magicien, la terre sera souillée par le sang du Rohan ! »

Des fourmis dévorantes, meurtrières, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ne laissant rien derrière elles, aucune vie, plus cruelles encore que les loups. Comme un vent noir qui passe en hurlant sur les plaines, couchant à jamais les épis dorés de la nouvelle moisson, les épis du même blond que les cheveux des Rohirims. Comme un lourd nuage de tempête qui obscurcit la pâle lumière du soleil d'hiver, soufflant l'espoir chancelant comme la fragile flamme de sa bougie étouffée par l'haleine pestilentielle de la haine.

« En avant, au Gouffre de Helm ! Pas de quartier ! »

Et, dans les obscures lignes de l'armée de Saruman, Grima crut soudain reconnaître le dessin du doux visage d'Eowyn, fière dame du Rohan. Les lignes changèrent, et ce fut celui de Théoden, son vieux roi malade et fatigué, qui apparut. A moins que ce ne fût celui de son fils, injustement tué. Ou celui du perspicace, le frère et le neveu, cet Eomer. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un, de toute façon. Ils étaient le Rohan.

« A la guerre ! » Hurla la terrible voix du Magicien blanc.

Les Huruks-Hai reprirent son cri. Alors, Grima comprit qu'il n'y aurait plus de Rohan. Et une larme, une seule, coula de son œil. Comme coulera le sang de Rohan…

Le sang des siens.

« Il n'y aura pas d'aube pour les Hommes. »

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, Nat aime les trucs courts, bizarres et OOC.

Sinon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué ou qui ne me croiraient pas, je vous assure qu'il verse sa petite larme ! Vrai de vrai !

Bon. Bref. Olo m'ayant suggéré une suite (merci Olo !), il est fort probable que celle-ci voit le jour dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Bonne journée !


End file.
